Cytochrome P450 is an important enzyme involved in the metabolism of a wide variety of drugs in both man and animals. Our interest is to study the binding of substrates to cytochrome P450 via molecular modeling and compare computational results to laboratory models in which competitive binding of substrates is investigated.